


Shadowbird: League of Assasins.

by SigynNightmare



Series: ShadowBird. [3]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: The League of Assasins is not something you can leave behind. Damian and Artemis are both going to be reminded of this the hard way.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne
Series: ShadowBird. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268255
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Shadowbird: League of Assasins.

_You gotta be kidding me._ Damian gritted his teeth, glaring with obvious fury at Green Arrow, as he walked over where some members of the Justice League were standing. He could feel his team´s uneasy at his back, but he couldn't help himself. _This better be a joke or else…_

Batman´s not looking at him, which is not a good sign. But what fucks him the most is Oliver´s goofy smile and the smug air around the blonde girl that was standing at his side. Their postures spoke of familiarity, but Damian knows best. This girl was not, in any way, a part of the Arrow Family. 

She was new. 

And her presence here just meant one thing. 

“No.” ShadowBird snarled as he faced the arched. “You´re _not_ going to put this girl on _my team_.” 

Both Arrows frowned. Taken back. As if his reaction was unexpected. 

_Fools._

“Shadow.” Robin warns. 

Damian grimaces but obediently stops his steps. For it's not Richard who's speaking, but Batman. Father can undermine his authority but his little brother can voice the warning and not be frowned on as Robin always speaks his mind and Damian always listens. 

He takes a deep breath and forces his body to relax. Losing his calm is never a good thing. 

“Artemis is my new protégé.” Oliver starts, and Damian can barely contain himself for snorting. He has never liked him and the easy way he's saying how he replaced Roy is not helping, at all. “She's really good with the bow and will be an asset for the team. I don't see why you would refuse.” 

Batman winces at Green Arrow´s mistake. 

“Oh?” Damian smiles, bright and full of teeth. “Then let me show you why I would refuse.”

By now, the team had also noticed how much Green Arrow had fucked up. 

Robin and Aqualad took Kon and Megan's hands respectively and backed up until their backs were on the walls, they had a better concept of what was going to happen. Wally, on the other hand, sends an _Ohhh_ in the new archer direction before running to Dick´s side, more curious than anything for the incoming battle. 

Artemis has just enough time to blink before she´s kicked backward. Her ribs hurting, she does a flip and draws her bow, putting an arrow on it before touching the ground. It was not a bad move, but you had to be very fast and agile to make it work while facing a close hand-to-hand opponent like Damian. 

He took the bow from her hands in a quick move, punching her in the next instant. She screamed, but related with a kick to his face. He sidestepped with ease, blocking and hitting her with the bow in the face. She rolled once she hit the ground, moving to get back on her feet. A snarl on her face. 

She feels back in a Shadows League movement and Damian blinks, surprised, as that was the last thing he expected. His body reacted by memory, falling into the easy track of the movement he had repeated many times as a child. 

It's a beginner thing. An outsider thing; a _lower soldier thing._

Damian barks an order in Arabic once he has pinned her down. Artemis froze, going limp under his grasp. Her eyes are big and filled with fear, her entire being is shaking. She, now, knows who he is. What he is. And she's terrified. 

The room is filled with a tense silence. He stands, slowly, carefully. Raising his eyes to where his father is; Bruce is looking him right into the eyes. He _knew._

Damian shouldn't feel this hurt. 

He knows exactly what kind of man his Father is, but he can't help it. He _hates_ being used. He would have agreed if Bruce had asked him. But Batman never asks, he assumes and goes with it without thinking about the feelings of the other person because that´s the easy way. The “logical” way. 

Their family way. 

He bares his teeth. Moves his eyes to Green Arrow, glaring. “You wanted her to be part of my team. Consider it done.” His words are bitter, anger bubbling in his eyes. “Now, Get Out.”

Queen frown deepens. “What are you talking ab—“

“You have overstayed your welcome.” Damian hisses. “You and Father have thirty seconds to leave. Otherwise, I will have you escorted to the exit.” 

“You heard him.” At his back, Superboy takes a step forward. A growl forming in his throat, hands turned into fists and his feet breaking the concrete floor. “Get Out.”

He also can feel how the team tense, they´re starting to think like a unit. They´re not there yet, but soon they will be ready to go to the field and make the board theirs. Damian is looking for it. For surely will provoke a change in the way things are done. 

Teams are not the norm. Heroes can work together, but they always think individually. Even the Titans, that had always been a team, were not as united as it looked at first sight. 

He had only met a real team: The Bat Clan. 

His brothers were all capable of being in synchrony. Not even needing words (or mental links) to be able to communicate with each other. Looking the others back, being sure they were doing the same for you. Trusting unconditionally that if things went wrong, they will not leave you behind. 

_Grayson, Todd, Drake._

They had worked in duos more than as a set, but the times they did, they always won. All except one. 

It was the same kind of trust Batman and Robin had. 

He wanted that for his team. A second family, one not related by blood. Second only to their loyalties to their mentors. 

Aqualad had gone rigid. Kid Flash had lost his smile and his posture changed, ready to back up his friends. Megan had started to float, instantly connecting their minds. (They were all worried, concerned.) 

Robin was looking at Father, his lips twisted in a grimace. Already knowing what was going on. 

Father tipped his head, touched Green Arrow´s shoulder. Oliver was obviously angry but knew better than to get into Damian´s warpath. They truly had never liked each other but had been forced to interact maturely for their connection with Roy, not that fake peace was over. 

Queen pursed his lips, his fingers twitching in a way that spoke of his desire to fire something. He nodded, allowing Batman to lead the way to the Zeta Beam. 

**_«Everyone. It's fine, now. Relax.»_ ** Damian tells the younger teens once he hears the tube announcing the heroes exit. Forcing himself to the same. **_«Aqualad, Kid Flash. You can go home, now. Day´s over. Megan, you can go with your uncle as planned. Superboy, Robin, I want you to explain Artemis everything she needs to know.»_ **

He was still very upset, and wanted to go to his room and rest a little. His temper is still an issue. Even after all the things he had gone through. 

“Welcome to the Young Justice.” He tells Artemis; she's still on the floor, but now´s sitting. Big blue eyes looking at him in shock. 

Damian leaves the room, walking quickly. Whispering _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_ , _Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos_ as he did, using Raven's spell as a form of grounding himself. 

He really hates being used. It brings back memories he wishes he could forget, memories that threaten to crush him if he allows them to fester. This version of Bruce is unaware, Damian has never shared much about his past life. Just enough to explain his presence in a world that wasn't his own. 

But he's shaking. 

He's an Al Ghul. He's aware of what that means for him. He knows he was just supposed to _belong_ to his mother, allowing her to mark his path. Then, he revealed, he took a decision, he passed to belong to Father, then to Grayson. Grayson didn't use him. But after his death….

After his death, he was only meant for one thing. 

He…

**_ Damian. _ **

He breathed, slowly, deeply. _In. Out. In. Out._

Father doesn’t mean to hurt him. It's alright. He's alright. He knows this to be the best course of action for Artemis. 

She´s new to these circles. New enough that she doesn’t know who ShadowBird is. She had also been unfortunate enough to catch Green Arrow´s attention. 

The man was a fool. A _Rashka._

She was better with Damian. But with her past, he wouldn't have been agreeable to accept her. He liked to maintain his business as a vigilante and Heir of the League as apart as he could, for it demanded different things for him. 

But, now, he was faced with the reality of the girl. 

Well. It changed things. 

Father knew he wouldn't let her die. _So young. So stupid._ Believing she could just change her ways and defied her family (the League) if she passed as Green Arrow's niece; hoping she will be protected by the Archer. 

He wants to laugh. 

(He wants to cry)

Heroes are really silly sometimes. 

* * *

Robin takes Artemis to her home half an hour later. It turns out that she lives in Gotham. (How Oliver found her is still a mystery to Damian. But he's too tired to care.) Along with her mother. They had run from Artemis´ father, who was the assassin called Sportmaster. A _Rashka_ who his Grandfather liked to use for the not so important deals outside the League. 

He had taken into his hands to explain what it meant for her to belong to the Young Justice Team, tries to reassure her that everything will be alright and that with their help, she will be able to become a heroine and let her past behind. 

The team will not hate her for being an assassin; ShadowBird is one after all. 

They will have her back; They´re a team. A family. 

Her father will not hurt her again; Shadow will not allow it. 

…Artemis wasn’t expecting this when Green Arrow mentioned a teenager team of heroes. But then, she hadn´t been on the field yet. She was still young, still learning, still not _good enough_ for her father´s standards. 

(She doesn’t have the heart to be an assassin. She hasn't killed anyone yet. She doesn’t want to do it. Ever. For she wishes to make her mother proud.) 

She had heard rumours of Damian's existence, of course. But she had never dreamed of the possibility of meeting Ibn al Xu'ffasch. The heir of the Shadows. The future Head of the Demon. 

Her father had shared the story with her and her sister, Jade. Her father words ringed in her head:

_He appeared from thin air. Pooping out a Lazarus Pit. Murdering everyone that was in the base before escaping, Leaving behind a massacre. He returned six months later. A big ceremony was held in his honour and Ra's Al Ghul proclaimed him his heir. Lady Thalia never left his side and was obviously proud of the young boy who held himself as a King, a God that had fallen from the heavens. Just as Ra's did._

The young man she met in the Mountain was something different.

…He was incredibly human. 

It was in the way he stood in front of the other teenagers. In his bared face who was so expressive; anger, surprise, hurt, control. As well as in the way he spoke, his tone always in tune with his body language, it made him look genuine. 

Not really the Monster she had imagined when she was a child. 

But she still felt a lingering feeling of helplessness. For her future was being decided for him and she had no voice, nor opinion in the matter. Robin and Superboy had tried to be kind about it, but she knew how to read between the lines. 

She would not be allowed to have a partnership with Green Arrow. 

She would only be allowed to get in the Mountain with Robin at her side. 

She would be trained by ShadowBird. 

She would accept his rules or she would be abandoned to her luck. Then, she would be hunted by the League and killed for her treason. 

She had the opportunity to become a heroine, as she dreamed, but in truth, she would be working for the Heir of the League of Shadows. 

In a way, she had only changed Masters. 

* * *

Two hours after the, ejem, _incident_ with Artemis, the Zeta Beam activated once again, and Damian froze at hearing the metallic voice announce: **Red Arrow: B06.**

“Roy,” He had missed his lover so much! They didn’t see each other in person that much but there was never silence and distance in their relationship.

Megan and Kon, who were playing-fight under his supervision, turned as he did toward the beta-tube with twin glances of curiosity. They’ve heard a lot of this man from their mentor and are really enthusiastic about meeting him. 

“Damian,” Roy smiles at him; he looks a little tired but overall healthy. He rushes towards him and whispers, “Love, I missed you so much.” against his lips. They weren’t hugging, but it was close, their bodies pressed against each other and hands wandering across their partner’s face. 

“Missed you too, babe.” Damian closed the distance, reclaiming the kiss they both needed. 

And the only reason that they don’t take it further is because Megan made a high pitch noise from behind them. Damian pushed Roy back, breaking the kiss, then hide his face on the other’s neck to hide his blush. 

Roy hugged him, his entire body shaking with laughter. He smiles at the other teenagers, “Hi, I’m Red Arrow. It’s a pleasure to meet Shadow’s team.”

“Hello, Mr. Red Arrow! I’m Megan! It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Megan is all sun, smiles and sparks. It’s not bad, but. It makes Roy uncomfortable in the thought that that mind-set can’t be real, that it must be a mask. 

Kon, on the other hand…

“Hello.” He’s frowning at Roy, glaring. His posture is tense, he looks like he’s ready to pull Damian away if Roy proves himself a treat.

It’s a good thing, Damian needed more people who want and are ready to protect him. He acts tough but he’s actually soft on the inside. Roy decided right there and then that he liked Superboy, he liked him a lot. 

Damian clears his throat, “Not that I’m not happy to see you, babe, but I’m sure you're not here for a friendly visit.” 

Roy snorts, “I’m sorry to say you’re right as it makes me look like an unromantic asshole but, yeah, actually I'm here because I may have stumbled into your Assassin League’s business by mistake.” 

“What.” Damian is certainly not amused. 

Roy holds his hands up, conciliatory. “In my defense, if I had not intervened your grandfather would have used a new technology, nano infiltrators, to break chaos in Star Labs as well as Wayne Industries.” 

Damian sneers, Roy nods.

“The weapon was neutralized before they could activate, I placed the Doctor in a safe location and I brought you the code,” H extends Shadow a flashdrive, “But I assumed that you would be interested to know that your agreement with the Shadows is not a n option anymore.”

Shadow nods, taking the drive. “Kon. I need you to guard this until I return, alright?” 

The Kryptonian nods, Megan bites her lips noticing the change of her mentor’s demeanor. She nods when Shadowbird turns to her and tells her to maintain their guard high as they could be attacked in relation to what he’s about to do.

“I guess it is time to hunt.” He tells Red Arrow, his partner smirks. “Then, I think we’re lucky that i’ve already prepared the field for us.” 

Shadow’s answering smile is downright macabre. 

* * *

The trap was simple, pretending the Doctor was in a different (obviuos) position to where she actually was, so the League’s hunters would go to recuperate her. Pretty obvious trap, but the lower shadow’s are not really known for being brilliant. 

“Cheshire,” Shadowbird purrs, his sword right over the neck of the terrified assassin, her partner already disposed of. “Didn’t your father ever tell you that is bad etiquette to try and steal for your betters?” 

“I didn’t know she belonged to you!” She tried, 

Damian Tt’s at her, disappointed. 

“I’m afraid we’re not interested in excuses,” Red Arrow warns her with a dark smile. “That you were aware of not doesn’t change anything, cheshire. Only the fact that you tried does.”

The assassins hisses at him, she looks like she wants to cry. So embarrassing. This is why Damian doesn’t like _Rashka._

“Don’t worry, little cat.” He rolls his eyes, “I’m not going to kill you.” 

“We’ll send you as a message for Ra’s.” Roy continues, 

“Tell my grandfather that if I ever find his pawns near my things again, I will be forced to declare war on him.” He doesn’t want to, he likes being Shadowbird and wasn’t ready to leave his life behind to become the Head of the Demon. 

Cheshire looks at him with big, scared eyes. She’s so quiet that it's almost like she’s not breathing, poor little thing. 

“Go.” Roy ordered, once she didn’t move when Damian backed down. 

Cheshire was running the next instant, fading into the darkness. 

“Let’s return to the mountain.” Damian sighs, 

“It’s alright, love.” Roy half hugs him, kissing his forehead. “We’re together on this, Shadow. Together, alright?” 

“Together.” Damian sighs.

It’s a promise. 

Because what happened changed the game. They were aware of this possibility but having to face it…

They were partners; lovers. Roy was Damian’s Beloved. And they weren’t like Bruce and Talia, they were better because Damian had chosen right. 

“I love you,” Roy vows, 

“I love you too,” 

They return to the Mountain, the first thing they see at exiting the zeta-tube is Damian’s mother sitting on the couch. 

“Habibi, welcome.” Talia smiles at him, warm and still as sharp as a razor. 

“Mother,” Damian answers, eyes narrowed as he puts himself in front of Roy. “How have you been? Everything is alright?”

“Of course, habibi.” His mother laughs, eyes crinkling. “I just wanted to visit for a while, let you know I will be moving to Gotham permanently. Jason is in the age he needs a mother figure, after all.” 

Damian blinked at her a few times, then smiled brightly. “That’s good news, Jay would be ecstatic. He adores you.”

His mother chuckles, “It’s good to know it’s a mutual feeling.” She then stands and walks toward them. She kisses Damian on the cheek and copies the movement with Roy a second later, Roy smiled back at her. 

Talia moves around them to the zeta-tube, and just before she disappears, her voice resonates in the cave:

“Is not the Shadows you should worry about, Habibi. It’s the _Light.”_


End file.
